fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Total Drama Murdered 2: Bloody Revenge
Plot The movie opens up with Blaineley hosting a talk show with Katie and Chris. After it's over, they stay behind on the lot. Blaineley then leaves them to go home, giving them the keys to make sure they lock up. When Blaineley is at the film doors exit, the door won't open. Katie and Chris walk over to help her, but notice a large figure with a machete is standing next to her. Blaineley freaks out, and is punched in the face. Chris and Katie scream, and start to run from the killer in the lot. As the killer follows behind, he traps them both into the large makeup room. He blocks the door, and comes running at Katie with a knife. She dodges as the knife hits the shelf. Chris and Katie notice a window, and Chris throws a chair at it. As he attempts to crawl through it, The killer stabs him in the back, and throws him onto the floor. He then pushes a clothing rack in front of it, so no-one can see what's happening. As Katie manages to get the door unblocked, the killer throws a knife at her, which stabs her in the stomach. She drops to the floor in pain, and tries to escape the room. The killer throws a chair at her, knocking her unconcious. Meanwhile, Blaineley pries the door open and escapes into her car. She realises it is out of gas. She locks the car doors panicing. The killer finishes off Chris and Katie, and escapes through the window and stands in front of Blaineley's car. Blaineley screams as the knife comes through the window and into her neck killing her. It then cuts to the title. Meanwhile, Gwen is walking on the footpath for her nightly walk with Sierra. They walk past the studio and see police surrounding it, and blood over Blaineley's car. They scream and see Chris and Katie dead, being put into an ambulance. Horrified, the two girls call Izzy and inform her. She later rushes to Geoff and Bridgette's house. When Gwen and Sierra get there, she starts to break down. Bridgette tries to calm her. Izzy arrives and claims that the killer tried to attack her and is on his way. They lock the doors to the apartment, and hide in the large closet. Geoff doesn't believe them and sits on the couch. After ten minutes, they get out of the closet, and see a dark shadow outside the apartment behind Geoff and witness Geoff being brutally murdered in front of them by the killer, but they cannot make out who it is. They just run to the doors when the killer attacks Izzy, but she hits him in the face and gets blood over his face, and she runs with the rest and call the police. However, when the cops arrive, there is no body of the killer. The next day, they go to Geoff, Katie, Chris, and Blaineley's funerals and Sierra begins to cry because it reminds her of Cody. She tries to commit suicide by hanging herself but Bridgette and Izzy stop her. Gwen tells her that she cannot give up now, and Cody would want her to keep going. So to cheer her up and distract theirselves from the murders, they go to Owen and Izzy's house where they are throwing a party. The killer infiltrates the house and lures Harold into the basement by pretending to be Leshawna. Then he brutally attacks Harold and throws him down the stairs and shuts the basement door close and kills Harold offscreen. When Gwen and Bridgette wonder where Harold went they go to the basement and see Harold's bloody corpse hanged with sheets. They encounter the killer and goes to Gwen and stabs her in the stomach and slams her head in the wall causing her to bleed badly. Bridgette luckily knocks a bunch of crates over him and grabs Gwen and rushes her to the living room, washing her face with a towel to get the blood off. Unfortunately, as she goes to get some band-aids, the killer comes and shoots Gwen in the head. Bridgette hears the bang and runs into the room and sees the killer, who is Eva, saying that she won't live, "you backstabbing traitor". She shoots at Bridgette but she dodges the bullets only getting shot in the arm. She runs to the others and tells them that Eva is the killer. They hide in the basement but see Harold's body and run out to the backyard where Eva grabs Owen. Just as she is about to shoot Owen, Izzy attacks Eva and punches her in the face and kicks her in the stomach causing her to throw up a little blood. The gun falls out of her hand and DJ grabs the gun but can't shoot it at her, because he is too scared. This causes Eva to get to her feet again and she goes in a long fight with Izzy, and finally kicks Izzy in the spine and she falls to the ground. Owen runs over to her and sees that her pulse is barely active. She tells Owen to avenge her, before she finally dies. Owen then gets very angry and attacks Eva and finds a knife in her pocket, pulling it out and stabbing Eva repeatedly in the chest in anger. She lies there looking very dead and Owen and the others run to the police. In the hospital where Bridgette is getting treated for her arm, Eva is revealed to be alive but is put in very advanced medical care. Despite her health being very low, she rises and kills her doctors, before heading to Bridgette's room. They get in a long brutal fight and Sierra, Owen, DJ, and Tyler enter the room. Owen races toward Eva but she sees him coming this time and stabs him in the stomach. Then she goes after Sierra and the others. This give Bridgette enough time to get to her feet and uses a scalpel to stab Eva in the back, and Sierra grabs her gun and shoots Eva in the head, despite her pleading. She dies for good, and the 5 are put in treatment. Owen gets treated for his wound and gets better, and Bridgette says, "it's all over". Reception The movie recieved good reviews from critics and was said to be as good as the prequel. They also claimed that "the suspense was absolutely wonderful, and the drama was great". It got a core of 82% on Rotten Tomatoes. List Of Deaths 1. Chris - Stabbed repeatedly 2. Katie - Stabbed repeatedly 3. Blaineley - Stabbed in the neck 4. Geoff - Stabbed in the stomach/back 5. Harold - Stabbed all over the body and throat slashed with butcher knife 6. Gwen - Shot in the head 7. Izzy - Kicked in the spine breaking her back 8. Doctor 1 - Neck snapped 9. Doctor 2 - Stabbed with huge medical scissors 10. Eva - Shot in the head